


Death Trap

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Teen Beta Derek x Human Stiles - Car Sex - JeepStiles' jeep, it might be a death trap, but there was a reason that Derek chose not to complain about it, a very good one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Death Trap

Derek loved the Camero, especially because since Laura had gone off to college and gotten her own car, the Camero had been all his. No more fighting with her to get it for the weekend so he could take Stiles out without having to wait for him to pick him up in his deathtrap of a jeep. Yes, it was a death trap, because not only did it sometimes seem like it was held together with nothing but duct tape and hope but if something were to go wrong, Derek would survive and Stiles, would be the one at risk. Stiles, who didn't have the healing that his werewolf boyfriend had, not that he knew that of course, but that was beside the point. Risking Stiles life just wasn't something that Derek found acceptable.

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t absolutely love his boyfriend's car of choice. Sure, it was for very different reasons to his boyfriend, who refused to even consider any other car for him other than his jeep. It had been his mom’s car, Stiles was never going to willingly get rid of that jeep and Derek he wasn’t going to push on that... But for entirely different reasons. His reasons were far more selfish in origin.

You see, there were things that Derek very much enjoyed that the jeep was so much better for than the Camero. In the Camero, there was next to no extra room in the backseat really. No room for Derek to have fun with his boyfriend, no room for him to have Stiles sprawled out in the car, just, like, this. 

They were parked out in the preserve, nowhere near the usual makeout spots considering Stiles knew just how regularly the sheriff's deputies, his father's deputies, patrolled them to catch kids, kids doing exactly what they were right now. Sure, the odds that anyone would creep up and find them here without Derek noticing didn’t change the fact that in the Jeep, they were very much in the open, public as it were. Stiles refused to risk getting taken into the station, where they'd call his father for him especially, for any form of public indecency with his boyfriend! Not that the possibility of getting caught in public was anything of a deterrent to Derek, oh no, he was determined to take his boyfriend apart, to hear him moan his name as he did. 

It was after school, a day when neither of them had any practice, not Derek with his basketball or Stiles with his lacrosse. While they were planning to go back to Derek’s to study, there was no privacy there, and with the sheriff home currently, the same went for Stiles’ so the jeep it was. With Stiles half sprawl over the back seat of the jeep, Derek’s lips were greedily moving against the other teen's, his lips swallowing Stiles' delicious whimpering moans with the hungry kisses. Moans that were being drawn from Stiles by Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him, his wrist twisting as he kept going.

Stiles’ fingers grasped at Derek’s letterman jacket, writhing as much as he could with Derek half pinning him to the seats with his knee between his thighs. Each time Derek felt Stiles tense, on the edge of his release, he'd slow, squeeze his fingers to draw out the pleasure and drive the other boy to distraction. He loved the way he whimpered, pleading with him, begging him to finally let him come.

Derek delighted in having Stiles like this, so desperate for his touch, for everything he gave him. This, looking at Stiles, was exactly how Derek felt all the time. Every look, every touch, every smile from the other male sent shivers through him in ways that there were no words for. This, here, was the best way he had to make sure Stiles knew that feeling half as much Derek did. Just how hungry he was for him.

The young werewolf found himself grinning against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ neck as he listened to the string of borderline obscene jabber coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, completely enthralled by his voice and the feel of Stiles' cock in his hand. Stroking along, the skin of Stiles' cock slick with precum that was almost constantly leaking from him now with each brush of his fingers, Derek rubbed his thumb over the head to collect of the sticky fluid as he kept going. Feeling Stiles' cock throb, Derek's fingers squeezed gently around him again causing the lithe teen to groan as his boyfriend's teeth scraped over his skin, tongue lathing the red tender skin that would bloom into a bruise so beautifully, marking him as Derek’s. 

“Cum for me Stiles.”

Now that he'd driven his boyfriend to the brink of desperation, his words whispered against Stiles’ skin his boyfriend now arched against Derek, pushing his cock into Derek’s hand with a thrust of his hips. It was in the last moment as he knew Stiles was too far gone to stop, Derek pulled back, moving quicker than he should if he were human, and shifted to wrap his lips around the head of his boyfriends cock just as cried out in pleasure. Derek greedily accepted the way Stiles' cum spurted over his tongue and proceeded to swallowed every drop of cum that spilled from his boyfriend’s cock, not missing even one bit. As Stiles' collapsed panting, Derek lazily licked him clean, causing his boyfriend to groan with his sensitive he was now.

Lifting back up with a lick of his lips and a smug grin knowing just how much he affected the other boy, he tucked Stiles back into his jeans with care as he zipped him back up. Just as he did, Stiles was grinning just as brightly as his hands slid up from Derek's jacket now and pulled him in for a kiss, savouring the taste of himself on Derek's tongue. They stayed there like that kissing for probably longer than they should, but it wasn't like Derek's family wouldn't know exactly what they'd been doing anyway, so he wasn't bothered in the least.

“We have to do this more often.”

Watching Stiles come apart, was without a doubt, the best part of his day. School, homework, who wanted to do any of that right?

Now the jeep, well, it might be a death trap, but there was a reason that Derek chose not to complain about it, a very good one.


End file.
